plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Currant
Electric Currant is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 4.7.1 update. It is unlocked after completing the Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest. Overview The Electric Currant has two methods of attack: *It will create an electrical fence when connected to other Electric Currants, either horizontally or vertically. The electricity deals 2 normal damage shots every second to any zombie that passes through it, and will disappear when a node is removed by any means. *When faced with zombies at melee range (on the same tile as itself), it will attack with an electric burst. The melee range attack deals 2 normal damage shots per 1.5 seconds, and does not disrupt the electrical field. Origins Electric Currant is based on the Ribes rubrum, also known as "red currant" in English. Its name is a portmanteau of "electric current," and "currant," the real-life plant it is based on. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: Lane & Column RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in-game) Electric Currants create electrical fences between ones planted on the same row or column. Usage: area effect (electric fence) "Electricity is all very well and fine as a phenomenon," says Electric Currant, "but electromagnetism as a whole is where it's really at." Plant Food effect Electric Currant's Plant Food effect strengthens both the boosted plant's melee damage and the damage of every electrical fences using the boosted plant as a node to 4 normal damage shots. Both abilities' attack speeds remain unchanged, however. Strategies This plant acts similarly to Spikeweed and Spikerock, but two or more must be linked together to work. Electric Currants pair well with Sweet Potato or Garlic, as Sweet Potato and Garlic can keep the zombies away from Electric Currants. The Electric Currants should be planted in the upper and lower lanes to deal damage to all lanes possible. Defensive plants should be planted on the column closest to the house to prevent zombies from escaping the fences and reaching the house. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can be planted on the electric fences in order to maximize damage. Additionally, using slowing plants like Stallia or Sap-fling (assuming the player bought it), can extend the amount of time zombies step on electrical currents. This plant is useful in Wild West, as the minecarts allow the player to move the electric fence to other lanes. The Electric Currant is also useful in Frostbite Caves, as the slider tiles can automatically move zombies into lanes with the electric fences. However, the positions of minecarts or slider tiles needs to be in a good layout for the player to use Electric Currant efficiently. Electric Currant also has a small melee attack. This is a weak attack but should be noted, as it can be used as a way to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels or do some extra damage before being eaten. Gallery Trivia *Electric Currant is the third plant to be affected by other plants, with the first being Dandelion, and the second being shadow plants. *Electric Currant, Imitater, and Marigold are the only plants to lack their Recharge section in the Almanac. **However, unlike the other two, this plant lacks its Recharge section for unknown reasons. It is presumably due to an oversight in making the entry. **Additionally, the Almanac does not describe Electric Currant's second attack method, being melee damage. *Electric Currant, Gold Bloom and Aloe are currently the only plants obtainable through completion of an Epic Quest. *In Last Stand levels, Electric Currant can be planted to destroy tombstones. Note that the current can only damage once, and the right/bottom Electric Currant should be planted first. *Its Epic Quest name, Electrical Boogaloo, is very similar to a Zombie Hero's name in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', Electric Boogaloo. ru:Электрическая_Смородина Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Epic Quest Plants